


The Mystery Trio in: Not, In Fact, a Ghost Story

by Eregyrn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Gen, Mystery Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eregyrn/pseuds/Eregyrn
Summary: Ford, Stan and Fiddleford head out on the trail of some anomalies; but what they encounter is something completely unexpected.  (A graphic story.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Mystery Trio in: Not, In Fact, a Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on Oct. 31, 2020. See end note for more details.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574623837/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624012/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574488721/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624217/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624237/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624292/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624367/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624407/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574489171/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574624622/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50573749088/in/album-72157716780763716/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/20532632@N08/50574489526/in/album-72157716780763716/)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this comic as a trade for Tumblr user @pirably, who created a really wonderful Portal Ford plush for me in return! Aru (the skull-faced monster) and Marun (the blind cat with interdimensional-projection capabilities) are OCs that belong to him, and in his works are friends with Ford on his portal adventures. We worked out the broad outline of the story, and I wrote the script for it and did the comic.
> 
> You can find the original post on Tumblr here, with some notes and links:  
> https://eregyrn-falls-art.tumblr.com/post/633503005205037056/the-mystery-trio-in-not-in-fact-a-ghost-story


End file.
